Phoebe17: Love and Death
by Doug2
Summary: Prue relates her story of a doomed love. Part 17.


Chronicle: Love and Death

DISCLAIMER As usual, none of these characters who appeared on the series are mine. This story is written for the enjoyment of the Internet reader. Print it out if you like, but please don't reproduce it or post it on your site without notifying me first.

The new Charmed Ones 2030. Three women who had inherited a legacy dating back over three hundred years. Three sisters who daily must be strong and deal with the possibility of dead up against forces that the average person only hears about in myth and legend. Each of the women had their own gifts. Pipa had the psychic gift to see trouble coming and to contact her sisters to warn them. She was very logical and had an excellent business sense, but had also developed a wicked sense of humor. Patty had the power to warp time, stop it or reverse it entirely. She also had common sense and a thorough knowledge of the mystical world. She turned this into a business and support network for other witches like the Charmed Ones. She was very low key and very sympathetic toward others, much like her father. And then there's Prue.

Prue Freeby is possibly most powerful witch who ever existed. The first Charmed Ones never reached their full potential, but Phoebe Halliwell's daughters surpassed that. In all Prue had at least a dozen separate powers compared to the three that Prue, Piper and Phoebe had started with. She had telekinesis, pyschokinesis, blinking power, morphing power, heat, cold and astrally project. She could create force fields, create objects and others she had not even discovered yet. She also had her own internal early warning system that allowed her to know when trouble was near. It wasn't that she had premonitions, just a tingling feeling when something was about to happen. She was very high-spirited like her Mother had been without the reckless streak and very driven to succeed.

She loved to party when appropriate, had a delightful sense of humor and would do anything for her family. She had the best of Phoebe and Prue.

Prue woke up one spring morning with the sun shining in the window. She had finally left the security of the Manor and had her own apartment near campus. With the last year of her doctorate work still ahead of her, she wanted more time to herself. But if the Charmed Ones needed her, she was only a blink away.

Floating out of bed she flew into the washroom while she used her powers to prim herself for the day. Her clothes flew over to her and she was ready very quickly. Checking the mirror out she noticed the

her skirt was a little tight. With a tilt of her head she morphed to fit it and was off. She was one very talented witch. But she never let all that power control her. She was ALWAYS in control. Heading down the

steps she felt a little shiver run down her back. A warning. Turning around she saw an ugly troll like demon coming after her with an ancient axe.

"Die witch!" he howled.

The axe came down onto Prue's torso, but with a twitch of her head, it passed right through her. She threw him down the stairs, recited a number three incantation and he vanished before her eyes.

That was the third time this week, she thought to herself.

"Oh well, it is still a lovely day!" she reminded herself and headed to the psychology lab. There was still lots of work needed for her thesis.

From a shadowy corner a warlock smiled at her.

"This Charmed One is good. Very good. All those clumsy fools who have tried have no finesse, no talent for killing a witch. I have the time and the patience to take care of her. And all her powers will be mine." said the Warlock of the Night.

Working later that night analyzing data on her lab computer, she felt the mental presence of her sister.

"Prue, are you coming to dinner or not? Mom and Dad are expecting you!"

said Pipa.

"Oh my gosh! I got so involved with these algorithms that I lost all track of time. Give me five minutes to tie down these loose ends." said

Prue.

"No more than that, Prue." said Pipa.

At Halliwell Manor everyone was having a grand time. They hadn't all been together since their Dad's birthday. Prue blinked in.

"Well, if it isn't Doctor Freeby!" said Doug.

"Not quite. I'm still a year away. It's good to see everyone." said Prue.

Pipa wheeled over to her. "Thanks for the reminder." she said hugging her sister.

"Thought you'd only associated with white rats these days. We miss you, sis." said Pipa.

"So how's my little niece or nephew, Patty?" asked Prue.

"I'm fine, but we're not telling." said Patty putting her hand on her

almost due belly. "Somehow I think the kid will be taking up soccer or be a field goal kicker. Ooo. That was a good one."

"Hello, Prue, my darling." said Phoebe. "I trust everything is well."

"Just great, Mom. I love having my own place to sack out in, the last of my classes will be over next month and I can spend all next semester in the lab and finding a position at some medical clinic." said Prue.

"We miss you, but as long as you're happy. And how about Bill?" asked Phoebe about Prue's steady friend.

"Ah, I spooked him earlier this week. A morlock came after me while we were walking in the park. I reacted without thinking and sent him flying and Bill took off in terror. Life can be a bitch when you're a witch." said Prue.

"I'm so sorry. You'll find someone special who appreciates all your talents. Someone like Doug." she said kissing him.

"Or my darling, Mark." said Phoebe.

"I know I will, but my life is just too complicated right now with school and all. A man just isn't in the works for this year. So how's Halliwell Entertainment doing?" asked Prue.

"We just had our first six figure quarter. And the clubs down south are doing great. And how about you Patty?" asked Pipa.

"Good. We're up to breaking even now. We might even make a profit next year. Now the network is booming and has expanded to every continent." said Patty.

"There's witches in Antarctica?" asked Pipa.

"All right, every inhabited continent. And someone claiming to be on board the space colony. If it's true, then I doubt they want to be identified as Wiccans. Most of us prefer a low profile." said Patty.

"Amen to that. Now all you wicked witches, fly on over to the dining room, dinner is served." announced Phoebe.

As everyone sat down at the table, a shiver went down Prue's spine. She looked over the peaceful family table and shook off the feeling.

"Hey, Pipa. Do you sense any danger?" she whispered to her sister.

"No, I don't think so. Nothing for several days. Hey, let's just enjoy

being together!" said Pipa.

"You're right! Let's have some fun!" said Prue.

"Prue, you have a longing, a desperate longing. You don't know for whom. You want companionship. You NEED someone. Soon the need will become a narcotic and an obsession." said the Warlock of the Night. 

A sad look of melancholy came over Prue's face as she looked across at her sister and her husband joyously looking at each other and her parents still happily in love after almost thirty years. She sighed deeply and started eating her dinner.

"Someday," she thought to herself, "Someday."

Prue was becoming more dissatisfied with her life and she couldn't understand why. Her classes just droned by, her research started going nowhere and she stopped using her magic except in emergencies. One week after dinner with her family she was sitting in the local coffeehouse / book tore stirring her cold cappuccino. Some commotion in the back caused her to look up and she saw a man walk into the store. Prue's heart stopped. He was alone and went to the counter to pick up some coffee. Prue's eyes never left him. He was tall, light sandy hair and had the sweetest looking green eyes. And when these eyes saw Prue, they lit up like a Christmas tree. He came over to where Prue sat.

"May I sit down?" he asked.

"Yes, please," said Prue blushing.

"My name is Yuri, Yuri Izavitch." he said with a warm smile extending his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. Prue, Prue Freeby." said Prue quietly.

"I'm a student here a the university working on my Masters in Statistics." he said warmly.

"Yes, well. I go to school here, too. I'm majoring in psychology and am working on my PHD. Are you originally from around here? Mr. Izavitch?"

asked Prue.

"Call me Yuri, please. No, nicknames. Just Yuri. I was born in Russia, but my parents moved here just after I was born. Raised on California sunshine. I grew up in Corona, but I always LOVED San Francisco so I decided to school here." Yuri said.

"And you MUST call me Prue. I was born and breed here in the Bay City. My family is all here to. Is yours back in Corona?" asked Prue.

"No, I am all alone. My father died in an accident ten years ago and my Mother died last March of cancer. So Frisco is my home for now. I hope I'm not too forward, but there's a new movie and the Mill Valley Drive-In. Would you like to come? With me? Tomorrow?" he asked shyly.

"Definitely. It's a date! I live just around the corner. University Heights, apartment 27B." said Prue smiling.

Life totally turned around after meeting Yuri. Both being busy they didn't see each other as often as they liked, but he was all she thought about in between dates. Not only did they see things the same way, but they seemed to almost read each other's thoughts. It was spooky. Even the number of demons afterwards slowed down to a trickle. The warlock made sure that nothing stopped their love from growing. Phoebe and her sisters were very happy for Prue who glowed when she was around him.

After two weeks of bliss, they were walking through Golden Gate Park.

"Are you happy Prue?" asked Yuri.

"How could I be anything, but happy? You are so good to me. I can't

remember being this blissful or peaceful. My life can be very stressful at times." said Prue.

"School can be rough when you work as hard as you do." said Yuri.

"That's the simplest part of my life. School is not life and death! Everyday it's a struggle. You see I have this secret." said Prue.

"So, what are you saying, Prue? You fight fires on weekends? You're with the auxiliary police force? What?" asked Yuri looking deep into her eyes.

"Well," Prue said avoiding his eyes, "I'm a witch. And being one, we have all these evils things out to kill us. My sisters and I, we're all witches. And we have to defend ourselves and others." said Prue.

"You defend the innocent against the evil in the world. I have heard the legends. My mother's aunt in Russia told her of the tales. She believed in them even though we didn't. I never thought it was true." said Yuri.

"Then you believe me." said Prue.

"If you say it, I will ALWAYS believe you, Prue Freeby." said Yuri.

Prue was so very happy. Her last psychological obstacle to a complete relationship had been dispelled with the words, "I will always believe you." She hugged him and kissed him and would have gone off with him except that Prue's message pad rang. She removed the four by four inch pad from her purse. The message was that her sister Patty had gone into labor and the family was meeting at the Northside Community Hospital.

"You ready for a long trial by fire? We may be there all night with my family." said Prue.

"Let's go. I'd follow you anywhere." said Yuri.

Prue walked on air as they headed for the car and the hospital.

"So this is the famous Yuri." said Pipa wheeling over to him. "Awful tall aren't you." she said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Pipa. She is always raving about your business sense." said Yuri.

"I got that from my mother. Yuri, Phoebe Halliwell Freeby." she said introducing them.

"This is a pleasure to meet anyone who can steal my daughter's heart so quickly! Come and give me a hug." said Phoebe.

"MOM!" said Prue.

"Oh, Prue. At a time like this everyone is family. Sit down. The doctor said it could be awhile and we could all go home. Not me. I'm staying right here." said Phoebe.

"As we all are." said Prue.

"Here, here." agreed Pipa.

Not long later the nurse came in announcing the arrival of a healthy baby boy, seven pounds, eleven ounces. A cheer when up among the family. Later Doug came out.

"Patty is fine. The baby is fine. Little Franklin Richard Morseland, named after my father and grandfather. And he's the most beautiful little thing." said Doug with moist eyes.

"Congratulations, Grandma." said Mark to Phoebe.

"You too, Grandpa," said Phoebe mimicking a much older person's voice.

"And you too." Phoebe said grabbing her son-in-law.

"Thanks, Mom. Who are you?" asked Mark.

"Yuri, Yuri Izavitch. I'm a friend of Prue's." he said warmly.

"Quite a friend to wait with this bunch. It's a pleasure. Please excuse me. I'm going back to Patty AND MY SON!" he said with great excitement.

"You know we haven't had a boy in three generations of Halliwell's. And I'm so happy for my sister. And I'm Auntie Prue! Maybe someday for me too," said Prue hugging Yuri.

"Yes, that would be nice." he said looking into Prue's eye and then kissing her.

Phoebe just looked at Pipa a cocked her head as if to say look at that; this may be it.

Prue would definitely have agreed at that moment.

As the semester ended, Prue had planned on working full time in a local clinic as a temporary intern, but her longing for Yuri overcame her need. He had gotten inside her and under her until she could not bear to be away from him. Of course it was not possible to be with him all the time, so Prue moved in with him. At least they could spend every morning and night together. Especially those nights.

"Keep up your love affair. My plan will soon reach its climax." said the warlock from the other realm.

After a wonderful Fourth of July picnic with the Freeby/Morseland clans, a very tired Yuri and Prue headed back to their apartment.

To tired for anything else, they just curled up with each other.

"Yuri?" said Prue.

"Yes, Prue." he replied.

"Are you happy here with me?" she asked.

"Yes, Prue. I have never been happier." said Yuri.

"Never?" she said turning to him.

"Never!" he reassured her.

"Did you ever think about us making ourselves permanent?" she asked hesitantly.

"You mean like married?" asked Yuri.

"Uh huh," said Prue.

"Yes, sometimes. We have so much here between us. I love you so much,"

said Yuri.

"As so I." said Prue kissing him.

"So are you free on Thursday?" asked Yuri.

"Yes. What do you wan to do?" she said smiling.

"Why not go down and make it permanent?" Yuri asked.

Prue sat up with a jolt. "You're ASKING me to MARRY you? This Thursday?"

"The county offices aren't opened on Saturdays. And Friday I have an exam. So Thursday, I'm free," he said kidding her.

Prue hits him with her pillow. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Oh, a couple of weeks or since the first time I laid eyes on you. I can't remember." He chuckled.

"Oh, you, you." Prue stammered.

"So what do you say? Miss Prue? Will you marry me?" he asked again.

"Yes, of course, yes. Anytime, anywhere." she said hugging and kissing him, again.

"Just the two of us. Then after the summer term is over, we'll head into the mountains." said Yuri.

"Sounds great. I love you so." said Prue.

"Same here, Mrs. Izavitch." said Yuri.

Thursday at the appointed time, Yuri in a suit and Prue wearing her Sunday best walked into the San Francisco courthouse. Prue beamed and Yuri looked a little nervous. At the judges chambers they found Pipa, Patty, Phoebe, Mark and Doug all dressed up waiting for them.

"Yuri. You'll find we don't keep secrets well in this family. Pipa realized it the day after you proposed. I hope its OK." said Phoebe.

"Sure, come on, Mom." said Yuri less nervous now with a friend in hand.

The ceremony went beautifully. They signed the license and headed back to the steps.

"Hello there, Yuri Izavitch." said Prue.

"Hello there, Prue Izavitch." said Yuri.

"Did Yuri just call Prue a witch?" Patty asked Pipa.

"Sure sounded like it. That's not worse than Phoebe Freeby. Why do you think Mom uses Halliwell? Freeby was the nickname she despised in high school! Life is full of irony." said Pipa.

"I didn't know that!" said Patty.

"Ths things I know about Phoebe Halliwell! Stories for MUCH later,

my dear sister. Smile and wave." said Pipa.

"Don't forget to throw the bouquet," said Phoebe.

Prue threw it up and Pipa caught it.

"Thanks, sis!" she called out.

"You're next!" said Prue.

"I can always wish." said Pipa not wanting to be reminded she is the last of the unmarried sisters.

"Now we have to get back to class." said Yuri. "No rest for the married students either. Thank you all for coming. I am so glad we all shared it."

He kissed his new bride and off they went to school.

"Well, Mrs. Freeby. There goes another one." said Mark who coughed quite a bit.

"Yes. I'm so happy for Prue. She has a warm loving man like I have. I just hope they are as happy." Phoebe sighed.

"Good, very good. From the heights of ecstasy, we'll send her plummeting. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." said the Warlock of the Night.

For the next week everything was heaven. Even though their life wasn't that much different, there was certain anticipation. It was the beginning of something. A lifetime together. And then the demons began to return.

The first one attacked late at night wrecking their living room. Prue

dealt with him quickly. Then two more tried to fry her on the way in from the car two days later. Prue froze them solid. Yuri was lying next to her the following night when a vortex opened up and three came charging at the two of them. Even though Prue felt them coming and sent them away with am incantation, Yuri ended up in the emergency room with

a second-degree burn. Phoebe came down to sit with them.

"Is it like this all the time?" asked Yuri.

"No, sweetheart. I don't know what has brought them out." said Prue. "I can that care of us. I REALLY can." Prue tried reassuring him."

"This is taking care of them?" he asked pointing to his bandaged shoulder.

"Well, we all have our scars and marks." said Prue timidly.

"You know. At one time at least one of us was in the hospital twice a month back in the early days. Yuri, you just have to keep loving her. Mark has been with me for thirty years. But each of us has our own physical and mental scars. Pipa lost her foot to a demon. Yes, it is dangerous, but these three women are more competent than anyone else to deal with it." explained Phoebe.

"And more likely to attract them, too. Isn't that right, Mom?" asked Yuri.

"Yes, I'm afraid that that is true. But with the love that you two have. I know you can make it and you can and will survive." said Phoebe.

"And what about your sisters?" he asked flatly.

"That was then." said Phoebe sniffing a bit. "And this is now. I gotta go. Call me later, sweetheart. And you take it easy, Mr. Son-in-law. Bye."

"We will be OK." said Prue looking into her husband's eyes.

"I said that I would believe you. Then it will be so. Let's head home." Yuri sighed.

During the next week three more sets of demons attacked Prue and Yuri witnessed every one of them. He was edgy every night. Then on Friday night Prue got back late from the library.

"Honey, I'm home. I lost all track of time. Hope you didn't worry too much. Honey? Honey?" she called out.

He wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. But the bedroom was a mess. Some kind of violence had occurred and there was blood on the bed.

"Oh no. Oh my God." cried Prue.

A note lay on the floor. It read simply. "Base of north tower of Golden Gate at 2 AM. Tell no one or he's dead." Prue was doubled up in fear as she rolled on the floor. She HAD to get Yuri back.

At the appointed hour Prue walked along the shore under the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Witch!" someone cried out.

"I want to she my husband!" she cried out.

"You cannot make demands. But very well." said the unknown voice.

Yuri was led out from behind the tower base. He had been severely beaten and could barely walk. "Prue." he said in barely a whisper.

"You $$$#$$&&." cried Prue raising her hand.

"Stop it, witch. We know your tricks. Give us your powers and we will return your man." he said.

Prue knew what this meant. Witches had watched those they loved die so that evil would not gain an advantage. But Yuri was so entwined in her heart and soul; she could not make a decision. Prue was being torn in two when they demanded again.

"Well, witch. Your powers or your man! Which will it be? Which will it.." was all he said as he froze in place.

"Hiya, sis." said Patty. "Couldn't let you make that choice. We're still zero and whatever." she said standing there grinning. Phoebe and Pipa on her prosthesis were right behind her.

Prue ran over to Yuri who was still stiff. "Uh, Patty." she asked.

Whoosh.

"What happened?" asked Yuri.

"You're safe now, darling," Prue said kissing him carefully.

"He said not to bring anyone." he explained.

"I didn't." said Prue. "Believe me, I didn't"

"Like I told you earlier, Yuri. You CAN'T keep secrets in this family. Let's get you to the hospital." said Phoebe.

Late the next day after hours in the emergency room, Patty and Prue helped Yuri into the apartment and into bed. "Thanks for everything, Patty. You save both of us." said Prue.

"Anytime Charmed One. Now get in there. Your hubby needs tons of TLC and understanding. Call me tomorrow, please. Bye, Prue." said Patty.

In the bedroom, Prue lifted up her husband and had him rocking in mid-air. "Better darling?" asked Prue.

"UMMMMM!" was all he said as he headed off to sleep. Prue just sighed worrying what to do, crawled up next to him and went to sleep.

Prue woke up in the morning and Yuri was already awake in the bathroom.

Prue disestablished the force field and kissed her husband good morning.

"You slept well." she cooed.

"Actually I was up all night lying there and thinking. I couldn't get to sleep." said Yuri.

"Oh my poor, hubby. You should just rest today. I'll fix you some breakfast." said Prue kissing her husband.

"No, I don't think so," said Yuri.

"Not hungry, why you're usually.." said Prue smiling until she saw her husband starring off into the distance.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she said worried.

"Prue. It's not going to work. Not you, not me, not us. I know I said I'd stand by you, but I just can't take it anymore. This is not the life I wanted." he said still staring off into the distance.

"Don't you love me?" said Prue sniffling.

"Yes. That's the problem. I DO love you, but I can't LIVE this life. The worrying and danger. How can we build something through that? How can we raise a home and children in that kind of atmosphere?" said Yuri.

"My Mom did. And I know I CAN do it." said Prue crying.

"I can't. And I just can't believe you anymore. Not with what I've seen. I'm sorry. I'm going to stay with a friend." said Yuri.

"Yuri, please I'm begging you." said Prue hysterically.

"I'm sorry, Prue. I truly am. Good-bye." said Yuri grabbing an already packed suitcase. He headed out the door with Prue sobbing on the bathroom floor. A phantom figure stood behind her.

"You did this to him." he said urging her on. "You and your witchy lifestyle. You made promises to him. You broke them. He got hurt. He could have been killed."

"No, it's not my fault." she said to herself.

"Yes it is. It's your fault. He could have been killed. It's your fault. He left you. It's your fault. You don't deserve to be his wife. You don't deserve to a witch. You don't deserve to live. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" he repeated over and over.

"It is my fault. I don't deserve to live. I DON'T deserve to live." she kept repeating hypnotically.

"Now, go to the bridge and jump. And I will be waiting at the bottom to receive your powers. GO on, little witch. Go on." he chuckled.

Prue got into the car and drove to the Oakland Bay Bridge. She parked near the island and got out. She walked through traffic ignoring the danger and stood on the very edge of the bridge. All of her common sense told her to stay away from the edge.

"Get up! Climb up on the edge. You DON'T deserve to live! DO IT!" he yelled.

"I don't deserve to live." she repeated and stepped up on the edge.

"NOW JUMP, WITCH, JUMP!" he yelled.

She still held back.

The screech of tires sounded as Phoebe pulled across all the lanes of traffic and hit the curb.

"No, Prue. Don't!" cried Phoebe.

"Sis, hear me. Get down. We CAN work this out." said Patty.

"Prue, there's a warlock in your head right now. I can feel it. Get down. Come on back to us." cried Pipa.

Prue looked over at her family and over the edge confused.

"No, they're trying to trick you. Jump! JUMP! JUMP!" he thundered.

Back in the car, Pipa tried with all her might to make her sister come down from the edge. But her sister was very stubborn and the warlock had a great hold on her. So she resorted to a spell, thought she did not know whom the warlock was.

"Send away to the darkest places,

Remove this specter from our faces,

Demon of dreams, we send you away,

Never return, come what may."

Phoebe and Patty joined in for two more repetitions as the warlock yelled in pain and vanished. Prue looked on dizzy-like as Patty and Phoebe grabbed her and helped her down.

"Boy, how I wished I had telekinesis now." said Patty.

"What happened?" said Prue.

"Something had you so distraught that you were willing to end it all.

But you're safe with us now, sweetie. We're taking you home." said Phoebe

"Wait. That doesn't sound like me. Neither is getting married, at least that quickly. Oh God. Poor Yuri. It's just as well he wants to break up. He was awful sweet, but he really isn't for me." said Prue completely recovered.

"Let's get going before the news crews so up." said Patty.

"Agreed." said Phoebe.

"Uh, I was really standing up there?" asked Prue.

"Yes, dear sister." said Patty.

"Oh God." said Prue. Let's get home!"

And the Charmed Ones headed back to Halliwell Manor still zero and whatever.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
